velsharafandomcom-20200213-history
Lazra
Lazra Belarus is a recurring character that appears in both Rise of Velshara and Land of Velshara. Physical Appearance Lazra is tall and very muscular, with tanned skin, long flowing red hair, and large breasts. She is a Cauldron-born futanari. Personality Lazra originally comes off as boisterous and confident, and shows little respect for Layla when they first meet, expressing shock at her own defeat. However, a later encounter with her in Land of Velshra reveals that she was just as eager to defeat Velshara as Layla was, only to fail in her quest before she even made it past the forest because she gave in to her own lust, an action that she is deeply ashamed of. History Lazra was born in Duskwillow just like Layla, and was the previous Chosen One to be sent to confront Velshara. Because she was gifted with great strength, she was considered to be humanity's best hope against the evil demon queen. Lazra's failings became apparent shortly after venturing into the Weeping Woods, however, as she was unable to keep her own lusts in check. After a mere few encounters with Velshara's alluring minions, Lazra gave in to her lust and allowed one of the minions (later revealed to be a Mushroom) to bring her to climax. However, Lazra somehow resisted the mental changes even as her body transformed, and was able to strike a deal with Velshara to retain her human form in exchange for doing as the demon queen asked of her. Rise of Velshara Lazra appears as the first boss that Layla must face. She appears at the end of the Weeping Woods, and reveals that she's working for Velshara in return for not being transformed into a monster. After being defeated, she expresses shock that someone as small as Layla could defeat her. Land of Velshara Lazra makes an appearance in Chillmire Castle following the battle of Steel Summit. If Pella talks to her and is compassionate, Lazra will reveal that she was the previous Chosen One before Layla, and that one of the gifts Velshra granted her was an extended lifespan. Alternatively, Pella can tease Lazra and cause the latter to attack her. Regardless of how the fight ends, Lazra will describe her humiliation in detail, explaining that she was seduced by the very first minion she encountered, and that she had not been prepared for the sheer strength of the arousal that monsters could impart on humans, and then explains how she begged Velshara not to corrupt her mind into a happy, servile minion. If Pella fights and defeats Lazra, she will get her sword Soulbane. If Pella consoles Lazra, then the knight will become a shopkeeper at Chillmire and sell some rare essences. Trivia * Lazra was the previous Chosen One sent to confront Velshara before Layla, but she didn't even make it past the Weeping Woods before giving in to one of Velshara's minions. * Despite how easily she gave in to Velshara's minions, Lazra somehow retained enough willpower to resist the mind-altering effects of the transformation long enough to strike a deal with Velshara and be returned to her human form. * Regardless of the continuity choice made during the Land of Velshara opening, Lazra will state that Layla humiliatingly defeated her. This means that even if you chose the "I've never played Rise of Velshara." option, which sets the game in a universe where Layla failed in her quest, she at least made it past Lazra.